Entre seres de la noche
by Vindictia Black
Summary: ¡Oneshot! Remus es descubierto de su "problema", con miedo se refugia en la Casa de los Gritos, mas soprendido queda cuando a su acecho no hay nada mas ni nadie menos que una vampira dispuesta a calmar sus llamados. ¿Porque no eres como los demàs?


_Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rowling. _

**Entre Seres de la Noche**

Corría, corría tan rápido como sus lastimados pies se lo permitían, estaba cansado, dolido y el temor de su verdad crecía por cada poro de su piel lacerada.

Las piezas de pintura solo lo miraban de reojo mientras el sol de invierno se filtraba por las nubes y ya la noche caería por completo, una noche horrible, un día que lo espero siempre, temeroso, asustado pero jamás preparo para ello, un regalo de navidad que no deseaba.

Esos grito llamándole, pidiéndole que no se marchara que no se alejara, que estaba herido pasaron a ser meras insinuaciones de murmullo en su cabeza, murmullo de alejamiento, ellos no le querían cerca, ellos no le querían...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía así, sucio. Le dolía el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban algo manchadas en sangre por las heridas que se había abierto escapando de ellos. Él era un ¡Monstruo! Él lo era en realidad... un ser oscuro, un ser maligno, un ser de la noche. Un ser que debía estar solo, y así lo hizo...

Con sus ojos dorados llenos de lagrimas, su piel pálida dejando rastros de esos hermosos diamantes caer por su barbilla y arderle al tocar una herida bajo su cuello. Él era horrible, él no debía seguir viviendo, él merecía estar lejos de esas personas tan maravillosas, un ser oscuro puede hacerle mucho mal a esos personajes tan especiales.

James, Sirius y Peter, sus amig... su compañero de cuarto. Lo habían descubiertos, las palabras le calaban dentro: _"¡Sabemos que ere un licantropo, Remus!",_ fueron las exactas palabras del joven Black, esa mirada penetrante, seria, por primera vez... Sirius Black estaba muy serio y era por él. Y James, revolviéndose el cabello sentado en su cama mirándole, él veía curiosidad, amistad, cariño en esos ojos avellanos, pero luego su lobo lo cambio para él, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, vergüenza, desolación, ¿Quién iba a querer ser amigo suyo si era un monstruo?¿Quién iba a querer serlo?, Sirius preguntaba cosas, pero él ya no escuchaba sus palabras sin entender lo que le decía, dolía. Dolía y por eso... solo corrió.

Entro de un golpe a la habitación que por tres años lo había acogido en silencio, sujetándole en sus transformación acompañándole en su desolación, para que ahora nuevamente le apoyara y le ayudara a escapar de su dolorosa realidad. Con las ropas manchadas en sangre, lagrimas y pensamientos pesimistas no se percato de una alta presencia en una esquina... esa presencia era delgada, pálida, de finos rasgos y de ojos rojos finos como gatos. Dos colmillos blancos como el marfil hicieron presentes en sus seductores labios rojo al ver a su nueva y exquisita presa.

Confundido, cansado, agobiado. Se abrazo a si mismo como tantas veces hacía una vez al mes para detener el dolor de su transformación ahora tan solo porque necesitaba sentirse reconfortado. No había sentido nada, no sentía el putrefacto olor a cadáver que su lobo debía de haber notado de casi manera instantánea, no lo hacía, porque tan solo no le importaba ya.

La figura dio un paso suave hacía su presa, ansiosa con el corazón a mil al solo percatarse que era un joven licántropo, sangre dulce, adictiva con el exquisito sabor de la juventud y el toque de venganza de su raza, era lo que en ese momento necesitaba. La sangre se notaba marcada en su espalda traspasando su camisa, llamándole. Su cuerpo débil incapaz de ponerse a salvo cuando ella le de clavara los colmillos en el fino cuello de terciopelo. Estaba tan ansiosa... ¿Pero?¿Qué es ese sonido?, porque parece.. parece que estuviera ¿Llorando?, ¡¿Llorando? Como podía un ser tan ruin, un ser tan asquerosos como ese lobo mutado poder llorar, llorar era un sentimiento hermoso porque uno demostraba sus debilidad, su angustia, sus miedos, su felicidad. ¡¿Por qué él si? ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué ella no?, Había dejado de sentir eso, no hacía nada más que sentir ansiedad y placer. ¿Por qué lloraba?¿Por qué hacía eso? Como podía ser que ese ser pudiera expresarse así. La melodía de sus llantos la tranquilizo, y sabiendo que pronto moriría talvez, tan solo esta vez... entraría allí, a su mente.

"Sabemos que eres un licántropo"... "monstruo"... "aberración"... debería estar muerto... ¿Por qué no morí ese día?... ¿Por qué seguí vivo?... ¿Qué le hice yo a ese licano?¿Por qué me mordió?¿Por qué me maldijo así?¿Por qué arruino mi vida?... deberías estar muerto... no merezco vivir si mis compañeros me tienen miedo, no merezco vivir si no tengo oportunidades de ser algo, no merezco la amistad que ellos me dan... debo morir, porque... porque no quiero dañar a nadie.

Observó al joven y se paro a su espalda. Le tomo de un brazo para su asombro no tan brusca como solía hacerlo y lo lanzo contra la cama. Sus ojos destellaron, esos ojos dorados profundos de un hermosos oro le miraron impresionado, anonadados, nerviosos y luego solo... entendidos. No hizo movimiento para alejarle, ni siquiera mostraba el típico brillo asesino de la raza licana, solo... estaba aceptando el hecho de su pronta muerte.

Era una vampira, una vampira estaba frente suyo, sus ojos de rubí fijos en sus oros, un asesino estaba frente a él alguien que no dudaría en matarlo, el peor enemigo de un licano, ¿Por qué no tenia miedo? Porque ella haría lo que él pensaba, acabar con su vida.

-. ¿Estas resignado?- su voz a pesar de ser fría como el hielo, era sedosa y suave. Él no contesto, medito, solo le miro para luego contestar.

-. ¿Crees que tengo una esperanza? No me importa que esto termine pronto- su voz sonó con entereza a pesar de todo. La mujer sonrió por el carácter del jovencito.

-. ¿Y quien dijo que yo deseo hacerte daño?- el joven le miro perdido y ella sonrió por su desorientación- ¿Por qué no te importa morir?.

-. ¿Por qué he de querer hacerle daño a las personas que quiero?.

La mujer pareció confundida y luego sonrió con ironía. Las respuestas con pregunta era algo que se le daba a los dos.

-. ¿Querer?¿Cómo puedes querer si ellos te han tratado como un monstruo?

-. ¿Qué acaso no lo soy?, además- sus ojos se perdieron en la ventana que daba hacía el castillo- fueron muy buenos conmigo

-. ¡Esa no es un justificación para querer!

-. ¿Por qué?¿Qué sabes tú de querer?, yo no le haría daño a mis amigos, jamás...

Querer. Dioses ¿Querer a aquellos que le trataron de monstruo?¿Cómo iba a querer a personajes como esos?, que tipo de persona era este licano. Debería sentir odio, debería odiar a aquellos que le rechazaron, debería verlos sufrir...

-. No les tengo rencor- susurró y bajo la cabeza. Ella le tomo el rostro y se petrifico hacía su fría piel.

-. ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no les odias?¿Por qué eres así? Deberías hacerles sufrir, deberías morderlos para que sientan lo que tú, deberías...

-. ¡No!- negó retirándose hacía atrás, sus ojos lagrimearon nuevamente- ¡Yo no les haría daño, yo haría cualquier cosa por ellos!- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, pero ella lo escucho claramente.

-. Eres un licano muy raro- estaba confundida. Ella no podía tolerar que le dañaran, que la trataran de esa forma, ¿Por qué él sí?.

-. ¿Me vas a matar? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo?- preguntó con su varita en sus manos, la sangre seca pasaba por sus dedos débiles pero seguros.

Podía hacer muchas cosas a su corta edad, podía hacer mucho por eso era uno de los mejores de la clase, no solo por pasarse horas frente a un libro. Pero su padre le había enseñado que un buen hechizo asesino le salvaría la vida alguna vez... o.. quitársela, depende del caso. No quería seguir vivo, los jóvenes compañeros sabían de su enfermedad y pronto no podría seguir viéndole a la cara sin que estos lo miraran como el fenómeno que era, metería al Director en problemas por aceptarlo como alumno, pero si estaba muerto... no sería un peso para nadie, ni para sus padres enfermos, ni para el Director, ni para... los Merodeadores.

La mujer le miro pero aun así no se movió, él solo llevó su varita hacía su cabeza, rápido, eficaz, sin pensarlo demasiado... Avada Kedav...

Un cuerpo le tapo, le tiro la cabeza hacía atrás y el calor le pegó en el cuello. Se movió un poco por el susto, pero luego se percato de lo sucedido, el frió de la mujer debería prepararlo para sentir el de la muerte acecharle, su aliento le recorrió el cuello cerró los ojos esperando la mordida. Se relajo.

Beber... tenía el cuello de él a su merced ni siquiera oponía resistencia, estaba regalado, pero... no, no podía. No sentía... ansiedad, ni venganza, ni ganas de ver como se mataba, nada... solo curiosidad de ver tan extraño ejemplar de una raza vengativa como eran los licántropos, ¿Por qué él no era así? Sentiría mucho más placer al beber de alguien que se resistieran, pero él no lo hacía. Derrotado.

Cuando las lagrimas cayeron por su cara al ver que ella no hacía nada, subió por su cuello.

-. ¿Por qué abandonar algo que quieres tanto?¿Tu mente no te engaño?¿Tu mente no te hizo pensar cosas equivocada?, porque alguien como tú... tú no eres normal...

-. ¿Qué...

Su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando el firme abrazo de la mujer lo libero, se levanto para ver los ojos penetrantes de un preocupado Sirius, los más calmados de un James Potter al encontrarle y uno asustado del pequeño Peter por estar en la famosa Casa de los Gritos. Los observó incapaz de entender que hacían allí. Cuando Sirius dio un par de pasos no pudo entender que era lo que brillaba en los ojos de su compañero, ni siquiera cuando los brazos de éste lo estrecharon contra su cuerpo, ni siquiera los otros dos pares que no demoraron en rodearlo. El calor de sus amigos le hizo quedar atontado, viendo los ojos de la vampira en una esquina, sus colmillos brillantes en la oscuridad, su voz como un susurro que solo él escucho.

-. Eres extraño Remus Lupin, tú te mereces esos amigos, ellos te merecen a ti mas que nada... nos volveremos a ver. Eso esta asegurado.

La sombra desapareció. Sirius con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas se retiro un poco y sonrió para "calmarlo".

-. No te vamos a dejar, no te vamos a abandonar- sonrió. Los otros se alejaron un poco al ver que aun tenia heridas abiertas. Mas él ni cuenta del dolor se había percatado.

-. Eres nuestro amigo, Remus- susurró la voz de Peter algo acongojada.

-. Eres un merodeador, los Merodeadores no se traicionan ni se abandonan- completo James con orgullo desbordante.

-. ¿Además?- el brillo rompe reglas salió de los grises de Black- solo es un pequeño problema peludo, ¿No?.

-. Siempre he querido saber que animal soy- comentó James como quien no quiere la cosa.

-. De seguro eres una serpiente, con lo arrastrado que te colocas con Evans...

Remus sonrió. Talvez, solo talvez... una amistad había nacido en esa noche post-luna llena, ¿Quién sabe? Licanos/vampiros, ¿Alguien entendía el porque de la guerra?. Él, Remus Lupin y la misteriosa mujer acaban de romper lo que era... la típica: "¿Tú o yo?, pero solo uno vera otra noche entera". Y era agradable saber que era... alguien especial con su "pequeño problema peludo".

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Editado: 3/3/2011**


End file.
